


[Podfic] Midnight Tea by sabrina_il

by fire_juggler



Category: Killjoys (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Backstory, Comfort, Friendship, Gen, Nightmares, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, graphic depictions of Dutch's past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 19:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8172628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_juggler/pseuds/fire_juggler
Summary: Author's Summary: Dutch has a nightmare. Johnny helps.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Midnight Tea](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4691129) by [sabrina_il (marina)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marina/pseuds/sabrina_il). 



> Many thanks to sabrina_il for giving blanket permission to record podfic. ♥

Cover Art created by fire_juggler.

| 

## Streaming Audio:

**Mobile Device Streaming (unzipped mp3)** : [**click here**](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/midnight_tea.mp3)

## Length:

00:05:54 

## Downloads:

  * [MP3](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/midnight_tea.mp3) (right-click and "Download…") | **Size:** 6 MB
  * [M4B](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/midnight_tea.m4b) (right-click and "Download…") | **Size:** 3.6 MB 

  
---|---


End file.
